Kamek
Kamek is a Magikoopa that took care of Baby Bowser during the events of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, and Yoshi's Island DS. He apparently has a high rank in the Koopa Kingdom army (or Koopa Troop), since during this time he both raised Bowser and took control of his army until he was old enough. Kamek also knocked Mario into space in Super Mario Galaxy. Kamek is a boss of the Yoshi's Island series and Mario Party DS. He and Kammy Koopa, another underling of Bowser, serving him in the Paper Mario series, are often confused with each other. He's also part of the Mario Kart Wii bike Magikruiser. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, it is unknown if Kamek died when Bowser knocked him into the lava. History Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kamek is the primary antagonist in this game kidnapping baby Luigi. Also during the events of the game, Kamek uses his magic on the bosses. At one point, he shrinks Yoshi with his magic. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kamek is a recurring villain in the game, appearing mostly during boss battles against the Koopalings. He uses his magic to add an effect in the arena, and thus make the battlefield more difficult than the Mini-Boss encounters with the Koopalings, such as enlarging a Chain Chomp, moving platforms, etc. He appears as the first Mini-Boss of the 8th World, where he battles in a way similar to Yoshi Island. After his defeat he's seen during the game's final boss battle in which he appears as a disguised Princess Peach and uses his magic on his king. He pauses for a moment to check if his spell worked, and suddenly Bowser appears in gigantic size, knocking Kamek into lava, it is unknown if Kamek died at this point (however given that Bowser has cheated death in previous games, this seems unlikely). Super Mario Galaxy In Super Mario Galaxy, Kamek has an important role, as he destroyed the path to Peach's castle, sending Mario into the beginning of his big adventure. Also, he appears along with his "master", aiding him in Deep Dark and Space Junk Galaxies, when the player is going to give him the final hit. Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time A younger version of Kamek appears to (apparently) obey Baby Bowser's every whim, usually getting him cookies and the like. After Baby Mario foiled his plan of kidnapping Baby Princess Peach and while the Shroobs attacked the castle, Baby Bowser called on Kamek to bring over the Koopa Cruiser to get him (plus Baby Peach, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) out of the castle. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Kamek fooled Mario and Prince Dreambert by pretending to be Princess Peach and orders Bowser's troops to attack Mario. However, they are defeated and Kamek demotes them. Kamek isn't seen again until Neo Bowser Castle where he blocks off a certain path and escapes into Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle. Mario makes chase until he catches up to him. Kamek then decides to fight Mario. However, after taking an amount of damage, Kamek will flee from battle saying he will escape into another dream world and then disappears. Kamek does so again with his battle style changing (during the second battle, he mainly has Dry Bones assisting him in battle. It is the third time the Kamek is finally defeated and is left on the ground. Kamek then musters up his strength and says he must give his magic to Bowser. After Bowser (though rather Dreamy Bowser) turns giant and fights Dreamy Luigi, Kamek assists Dreamy Bowser in the fight by hurling magic spells at Dreamy Luigi. Dreamy Luigi can simply hammer the attack back to knock Kamek and his clones away. After Dreamy Bowser is defeated for the first time, Kamek will use his magic to revive him and make him even bigger than Dreamy Luigi. Dreamy Bowser is eventually defeated (both in the dream and real world) and Kamek is seen again with Bowser saying how next time, Mario and Luigi will go down. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kamek plays a big role in Paper Mario: Sticker Star as a recurring character who always causes Mario and Kersti trouble (as a result, Kersti grows to shown a personal hatred for him). Kamek always comes into the battle with only 20 HP but always gives himself a bit of an advantage. He first appears in the third level of this game challenging Mario to a battle. After losing (even with the help of two Goombas), Kamek paperizes the background and flings the Comet Piece out of sight causing Mario to look for it. Kamek appears again at the nose of the Yoshi Sphinx guarding a treasure chest containing a Tablet Piece scrap. He and Mario get into another battle but has a new nasty trick: He turns all of Mario's stickers into Sandals, making him unabe him to tell his stickers apart. Even with this advantage, Kamek loses again and flies off in shame. Kamek appears again at Wiggler's Tree House where he uses his magic to split the Wiggler into four segments causing Mario to go on a wild goose chase to retrieve them all. Kamek pesters the group yet again at The Engimansion where he turns all of Mario's captured Boos into one Big Boo. Kamek appears for the final time in the final level, Bowser's Sky Castle, trying to stomp the plumber hero from reaching his master. Kamek tries one last tricks by turning Mario's stickers into Sandals and cloning himself. However, he is defeated and with his last breath tells Mario that Bowser will take him out and then Kamek burns away in ashes never to be seen again (though he makes a cameo appearance in the parade at the end of the game). Powers & Abilities As Bowser's right hand man and leader of the Magikoopas (possibly alongside Kammy Koopa) Kamek has immense (and perhaps unparalleled) magical powers, which he has demonstrated in several games. He can use his magic for a multitude of different effects, such as the usual magic bolt used by the Magikoopas, being capable of turning rubble into living enemies, damage his foes, etc. Amongst his most powerful feats of magic are the ability to change the landscape to make battles much more difficult for Mario and Co. and even alter the size of living beings, mostly enlarging foes to gigantic size, Bowser being perhaps most astonishing example to date, growing to such size that even lava was harmless, even though in previous games it defeated him. He can also use this ability to shrink his foes, but he mostly uses the former. He is capable of flight through his broom, and is capable of telportation. The fact that during New Super Mario Bros: Wii. he used his magic to aid the Koopalings, strongly implies he's much more powerful than them in magic, likewise he has no physical prowess whatsoever. His magic is powerful enough that during Super Mario Galaxy one blast of magic, was sufficient to literally catapult Mario into space. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, he posses the ability to Paperize and turn Mario's stickers into Sandals making it difficult for him to tell which sticker was (though if he organized his Stickers in an order he remembers, then this shouldn't be much of a problem). Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Debut Category:All Characters